Madelyn's New Pet
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Madelyn gets a new pet and trouble soon follows! Remember Tribbles? R & R
1. Madelyn's New Pet

Disclaimer: " I don't own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belong to Angel Raye. The Snibbits are mine." -- Quoth the Ravyn  
  
Madelyn's New Pet -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
"So have of of them been exterminated?" a woman asked. "Except for this one. No matter what we do we just can't kill it." a man's weary voice explained. "Well then shoot it out into deep space! Just as long as it's not on this planet!" the woman angrily snapped. The man complied and set to work on constructing a small life pod. He felt bad that all the others had to be killed and decided to take pity on the last remaining one. "Well here you go little fella. I hope you find a nice uninhabited planet." the man said as he carefully placed the little creature in the pod and launched it.  
  
Several weeks later.....  
  
"C'mon! Get it!" Ariel coaxed as she shone a flashlight on the floor. Moonbeam was determined to catch that light spot no matter what. He tried to ignore Ariel's attempts at first, but as soon as she gave the flashlight a little shake to make the patch of light dance around the floor he was hooked. Both Ariel and Madelyn were sitting on the bed taking turns with the flashlight. After a while the two tired of the game and turned the flashlight off. Moonbeam still wanted to play however and satisfied himself by swatting at a ball. Madelyn watched Moonbeam and sighed, "I wish I could have a pet." she grumbled as she thought about all the other Chibi Scouts who had pets. "Rini's got Luna and Diana. Daisy's got Cresent. Annika has Stardust. Gloria has Artemis. You've got Moonbeam and Faith has that turtle, Slugger." Madelyn sighed wishing she could have one of her own. "Well did you ask your parents if you can have one?" Ariel questioned, rolling her eyes. Madelyn thought, "Well....no." she admitted. "Well ask then! You know that they'll give into you." Ariel added. "But what kind of pet do I want? There's so many and they're all so cute!" Madelyn giggled as she thought about kittens and puppies and rabbits. "There's all kinds of books in the palace library about animals. Maybe you should look through them to decide what you want." Ariel commented.  
  
That night during dinner, Madelyn decided to put the issue up for debate with her parents. "Mama, could I have a pet?" Madelyn simply stated. Hotaru and Anthony looked at each other and back at her. "What brings this on?" Hotaru asked wondering why madelyn would bring it up. "Well almost all of the other girls have pets." Madelyn stated. "Well that's true but owning a pet is a big responsibility. It is a living, breathing, thinking, feeling creature and wanting one because everyone else has one is not a good reason for wanting one of your own. You should have a pet out of love and not need." her father told her, Madelyn pouted. "So I can't have one then?". "We didn't say you couldn't have one, period. We want to make sure it's what you really want. Many pets can live for several years and are a lot of work, especially for a young child." Hotaru added. "They require a lot of time and effort. You have school work, your friends, ballet practice and Chibi Scout duties. You don't have much free time so it would be hard for you to manage a pet." her father followed up. Madelyn dropped it for now but still thought about it.  
  
At bedtime, Hotaru came in to say good night to her daughter only to find her not in bed but at the window gazing at the stars. "It's past your bedtime." Hotaru reminded her daughter, Madelyn nodded still watching the night sky. "Visions of puppies and kittens still dancing in your head?" Hotaru mused sitting down next to her daughter. "Sort of. But it's not fair, mama! Everyone else has one but me!" Madelyn whined. "Now don't whine, sweetie. Someday you will have a pet that you will love just as much as the other girls love theirs. Now it's time to go to bed." Hotaru said kissing her daughter on the forehead. Before Madelyn left the window she saw a shooting star streak across the sky. "Mama, look!" she pointed the star out to her mother. "Let's make a wish then!" Hotaru laughed as they both closed their eyes and made their wishes. "I think I know what you wished for!" Hotaru said as she tucked her daughter in for the night.  
  
Hotaru came back to her room thinking that maybe it would be good to get Madelyn a pet afterall. "Anthony. Do you think we should get her a pet?" she asked kissing her husband. Anthony knew that his wife was about to work him over, all the signs were there. The soft voice, the large innocent and pleading eyes staring deep into his. He knew that he'd give in eventually, he always did. "I thought we discussed this earlier. Please don't reopen the subject! We won this argument! How many will we lose in the years to come!" he begged his wife not to press the matter further. "I know, but it's just that...." she stopped in mid sentence thinking about Madelyn's and her own future. "Just what?" Anthony asked wanting her to continue her thought. "Maybe we should get her one. To help take her mind off of her responsiblities. I know what she's going through and I believe any distraction that takes her mind off of her duties as the Sailor of Destruction would be a good thing." Hotaru finished knowing that although Madelyn never mentioned it, it had to weigh heavy on her mind. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow." Anthony promised his wife before falling asleep.  
  
In the control room Asai was on duty and was tracking a mysterious object that seemed to change directions as it slowed down. It's too small to contain a person. he thought reviewing the scans. It then went below radar and the satellite lost track of it. Asai logged the object's last known co-ordinates and sent a couple of security guards to investigate as the last known position was just half a mile from the palace. Within a few minutes the security team reported back that it was an extremely small life pod, and it was empty. "Bring it in for investigation." Asai informed the men as he made a mental note to discuss this with the king and queen first thing in the morning.  
  
"So did they cave?" Ariel asked Madelyn wanting to know how the conversation went. "Did who cave?" Annika asked. "Madelyn's parents." Ariel answered. "About what?" Hope asked. "Getting a pet." Madelyn informed. "Well?" Ariel wanted to know. "No." Madelyn sadly reported to the group. "Hey! Hurry up back there!" Daisy yelled noticing that the younger girls were lagging behind. They quickly caught up with Daisy and Maggie and continued their conversation on their way to school. None of them noticed that they were being followed.  
  
On their way home, Madelyn stopped to tie her shoe lace. As she busied herself with the task neither her or the other girls noticed a small creature slip into Madelyn's book bag. "Come on!" Daisy grumbled as Madelyn and Ariel had fallen behind again. "Coming!" Madelyn called she the two caught up with them.  
  
After getting back at the palace and being greeted by their parents, the girls were warned that there might be a new Negaverse threat. "A space ship? Cool!" Ariel excalimed and started pleading with her mother to see it. "Come along Madelyn! You have ballet pratice so hurry and change." Hotaru reminded and Madelyn hurried off to get ready. As madelyn got ready she noticed something moving inside her book bag. She cautiously approached it and undid the flap and was about to open it when her mother called. "Madelyn! We're going to be late!", Madelyn refastened the tie and left. Probably just a book going to one side. she thought. However she tied the flap loose and the creature managed to free itself from the bag. "Snibbit?" the tiny, pale yellow, powder puff muttered as it looked around at the strange surroundings with it's deep blue eyes. It bounded off of the desk and surveyed the room. "Snibbit?" the little creature said again, sounding a little nervous as it explored Madelyn's bed room.  
  
It quickly dashed under the bed when Anthony came in with a laundry basket. While he folded clothes and put them away the phone rang and he left to answer it. The little creature watched Anthony the whole time and was curious as to what he was putting into one of the drawers. It bounded up onto the top of a dresser and peeked over the edge into the open drawer. What it saw seemed to make it excited. "Snibbit!" it cried as it leapt off of the edge and nestled itself into Madelyn's sock drawer. For a moment the little powder puff thought it had found its own kind as it gazed excitedly around at the multi-coloured bundles. But as it realized they were not the same as itself it was too late, Anthony returned and closed the drawer. "Snibbit!" it cried but all Anthony heard was a muffled sound. He looked around the room, then to the open window. Outside there was a song bird chirping and he thought it must've been that and left the room.  
  
After Madelyn and her mother returned from ballet class, Madelyn went to her room to change. "We'll be eating in the palace dining room tonight, so when you're finished changing meet us down there." Hotaru told Madelyn. "Okay mama!" she called back as she went about changing her clothes. She noticed that one of her socks had a hole it it and she opened her sock drawer to get another pair. As the drawer opened and the light filtered in, the little powder puff saw this as a chance to escape. "SNIBBIT!" it squealed as it leapt out at Madelyn. Madelyn in turn gave a short shriek as she thought a pair of socks came alive and was attacking her. The little creature bounced under the bed, peeking out at the stranger. After Madelyn caught her breathe, she nervously got down on her hands and knees and peeked under her bed. Was it a mouse? she thought as her heart was still racing. She caught sight of a little powder puff like animal, quivering with fear. "Awww!" Madelyn sighed as she looked at the little animal. "Come on out! I won't hurt you!" she coaxed and within a few seconds the little furball cautiously came out from hiding. "Snibbit?" it spoke. It's large blue eyes staring at Madelyn's large purple eyes. "Oh you look so cute!" Madelyn exclaimed. The complement seemed to make the little animal happy as it gave a soft purring noise. "I have to go to dinner now." Madelyn told the animal as she carefully picked it up and placed it back in the sock drawer. "You'll be safe in here. I'll bring you something to eat." she said, leaving the drawer partially open before leaving.  
  
Down in the dining hall the Knights and Scouts discussed the peculiar little space ship that was recovered last night. "According to security, they found a tuft of yellow hair in the craft and I'm running tests on it now. It might be some type of animal that was in the pod." Amy reported. "Well I've ordered security to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Endymion said. "Well enough about that, I want to hear about that English test you had today Rini." Serenity stated, causing Rini to choke her food down. "Oh I did alright." she calmly stated not wanting to admit the test was a disasterous failure. Within a few minutes Madelyn had joined everyone at the table. "Madelyn! Mom said there was some kind of animal in that space ship they found. It has yellow hair." Ariel reported, Madelyn wondered. "If it is an animal it will have to be caught. It might be dangerous to leave it roaming about." Haruka commented on the matter. "Yes, I would like to run some tests on it to make sure it doesn't create any health hazards." Amy added. Madelyn thought about the strange little animal in her sock drawer and wondered if it was the one from the space craft. She was going to tell everyone about it but when Amy said she wanted to run some tests on it a chilling image of that poor defenseless creature strapped down to an exam table being poked and prodded came to Madelyn's mind and decided to keep her mouth shut. What harm could a little powder puff like that cause? Madelyn reasoned.  
  
After dinner Madelyn rushed back to her quarters to check on her new pet. She decided at dinner that she would keep it as a pet. Her parents were still talking with the other families so she had some time alone. She rushed to her room and took the animal out of the drawer and placed it on the bed. "What should I name you?" Madelyn wondered. The tiny creature bounced up and down, "Snibbit! Snibbit!". "Is that your name?" Madelyn asked and the animal nodded. "Wow! You understand what I say?" she gasped, Snibbit nodded again. "This is soo cool!" Madelyn exclaimed as she scooped up her new pet. "Do you want to live with me?" she asked and Snibbit bounded up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She giggled as Snibbit snuggled. "You're not dangerous are you?" Madelyn asked next thinking about the dinner conversation. Snibbit shook himself, to indicate that he wasn't dangerous. "I'm glad. Well then Snibbit let's get you something to eat!". Madelyn's suggestion made him squeal for joy.  
  
After trial and error Madelyn found that Snibbit prefered vegtables. She was delighted to know that Snibbit loved brussel sprouts. Now she had someone to eat them for her. After a good meal, Madelyn took Snibbit back to her room, there were many things to warn him of. "Now you have to stay out of sight of everyone around here. If they catch you they'll do all kinds of tests on you." Madelyn told him, her warning made him quiver with terror as he remembered the ordeal he went through just a few weeks prior. Madeyln could tell that he was getting scared with all this test talk so she changed the subject. With the cats it was easy to tell if they were boy or girl but it was difficult figuring out what Snibbit was. "So are a boy or girl?" Madelyn hoped it was a girl but it didn't matter too much. "Boy?" she said and Snibbit bounced up and down, "Snibbit! Snibbit!" it chirped. "Well then..." Madelyn was interupted by her parents coming in. "Quick! In the sock drawer!" Madelyn whispered as she helped her new pet hide. "Don't worry! I'll be back!" she said and gave Snibbit a kiss, which made the tiny animal blush. "I love you!" she whispered, leaving the drawer open a crack.  
  
After getting ready for bed Madelyn took Snibbit out and put him on the bed so he could sleep with her. Snibbit liked the idea and snuggled up to her neck giving contented chortling sounds. Hotaru came in to tuck her in and Snibbit quickly dashed under the covers so not to be seen. After she left he came back out and took up position close to Madelyn and the pair drifted off to sleep.  
  
After getting up early and preparing some food for her new pet, Madelyn got ready for school. Snibbit sat on the bed watching her get ready to leave. "Snibbit?" he said in a questioning tone, wondering what his new owner was doing. "I'm going to school now but I'll be back this afternoon so until then stay out of sight, okay?" Madelyn said, Snibbit nodded. "I left some fresh vegetables on a tray in the sock drawer for you. I love you!" she commented giving Snibbit a gentle kiss before leaving.  
  
"You seem to be awfully happy this morning?" Ariel noticed her friend was a little more upbeat than yesterday. "I'm just in a good mood, that's all." Madelyn commented as they continued on their way to school. Madelyn thought about telling Ariel about her new pet but decided against it knowing Ariel couldn't keep a secret. I'll tell Kara! she thought, knowing she'd feel better telling someone. She felt like she would burst if she didn't tell someone soon.  
  
At lunch Ariel, Kara and Madelyn were sitting down under a tree eating and talking about what went on in class so far. Madelyn decided then and there to tell Kara but she had to becareful of Ariel. "Kara, can I come over to your house to play today?" she asked and Kara agreed. "You know you are always welcome at my house." Kara told her. Ariel was a bit jealous of Kara but never said anything. "You can come over too Ariel." Kara added. "Really! Thank you, Kara!", Madelyn groaned silently. "I've got something to show you!" Madelyn beamed, thinking of her pet. "What?" Ariel asked wanting to be let in. "I can't tell you! It's a secret!" Madelyn playfully responded, Ariel got a little upset and was about to say something but the bell rang and they went back inside.  
  
Back at the palace, Snibbit ws getting bored being cooped up in the sock drawer so he decided to explore the rest of the quarters. "Snibbit?", he peeked around the corner to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one he cautiously bounded down the hallway into the living room. Hotaru came out of the kitchen causing him to duck under the couch. He watched as Hotaru walked over to the closet and took out a vacuum cleaner. The noise of the vacuum cleaner scared Snibbit as he quivered under the couch as Hotaru came closer and closer to him with the strange and noisy device. Hotaru thrust the vaccum cleaner underneath the couch as she always did this time of day thinking nothing of the trauma she was inflicting on Snibbit. "SNIBBIT!" he cried out trying to get away from the contraption but soon found himself caught in the vacuum's suction grip. Because of the noise, Hotaru couldn't hear Snibbit's cries as he got sucked into the vacuum cleaner. After Hotaru was finished she detached the collection bag and emptied it into the trash can.  
  
After she went into the bedrooms Snibbit jumped out of the trash can and sneezed as he shook the dust out of its coat. "Snibbit!" he growled at the deactivated vacuum and gave it a pounce. As he tried to made his way back to Madelyn's room the front door opened and Anthony came in. Snibbit didn't want to hide under the couch again so it quickly searched the room and hid in an open kitchen cabinet. He watched as both Anthony and Hotaru came into the kitchen. "So how were things today?" Hotaru asked her husband as she prepared lunch for themselves. "Oh, the usual. What's for lunch?" he asked as Hotaru brought two two plates to the table. The aroma agreed with Snibbit as his stomach growled. Somehow he had to get past Anthony and Hotaru and get to Madelyn's room where his food was. "Oh! I just remembered that I have to pick something up at the supermarket for tonight's dinner!" Hotaru remembered. "Do you want me to get it?" Anthony asked, Hotaru shook her head. "No that's alright. I won't be that long." she said as she kissed her husband and left for the store.  
  
Seeing a chance to get away, Snibbit moved out of the cuppard when Anthony wasn't looking. He had managed to get out of the kitchen but bumped into an end table, causing the lamp to sway. Anthony noticed the lamp about to fall over and rushed to catch it. "Now what caused that?" he said aloud looking around to see what would have caused the lamp to almost fall over. Snibbit ducked under the couch but kept his eyes fixed on the vacuum incase it came after him again. "Snibbit. Snibbit. Snibbit." he said as he quickly bounced back to the bedrooms. "What was that?" Antohony wondered hearing a noise and decided to investigate. "I'm sure I've heard that before?" he wondered as he checked the quarters, finding nothing. Snibbit managed to get back to the sock drawer and started to eat when Anthony came in. Snibbit quickly nestled in between a pair of socks and laid motionless. "I'll have to remind Madelyn to close drawers when she's finished with them." Anthony said closing the drawer. He continued to search until Hotaru came back. She found her husband down on all fours looking under the furniture with a flashlight. "What are you looking for?" she asked. "I thought I heard something." and told his wife of the happenings. "You must've imagined it." she concluded. But that didn't explain the lamp falling over.  
  
After school, Madelyn was getting ready to go to Kara's when she checked on Snibbit. "How did you get so dirty?" Madelyn gasped as Snibbit's yellow coat was now grey. "Well no time for a bath now." she stated and carefully put Snibbit into her pocket. "I going to play at Kara's!" Madelyn called. "Be back for dinner!" Hotaru answered back. After meeting up with Ariel, the two headed off.  
  
Maybe I should tell Ariel? Madelyn thought on the way to Kara's house. "So what's the secret you can't tell me?" Ariel said, mad that Madelyn would keep something from her. "I'll tell you once we get there." Madelyn promised. "Really!?" Ariel asked excited that Madelyn decided to share the secret with her. "Yes but you can't tell anyone at the palace. Okay?" Madelyn pleaded. Ariel thought for a moment. She wondered if it was something bad. "Okay?" Madelyn repeated, "Or I won't tell you!" she threatened. "Okay!" Ariel agreed wanting to be let in on the secret.  
  
"So what's the secret already?" Ariel impatiently asked once the girls were alone in Kara's room. "This!" Madelyn said producing Snibbit. "Oh it's so cute!" Kara exclaimed. "This is my new pet, Snibbit!" Madelyn told the other girls. "This is what I can't tell everyone in the palace?" Ariel asked not understanding. "Yes, because I think it's what was in the space craft." Madelyn explained. "It might be dangerous!" Ariel cautioned but Madelyn ignored her, "He's from outer space!?!" Kara gasped looking at the small animal. "Snibbit!" he replied. "He needs a bath though." Madelyn said. "Come on then to the bathroom!" Kara said motioning them along. Ariel wondered if Madelyn's new pet was dangerous. She wanted to tell but she promised that she wouldn't.  
  
Kara filled the bathroom sink up with just enough warm water as Madelyn set Snibbit down on the sink. "Snibbit?" he said wondering what the girls wre going to do. "It's safe!" Madelyn assured as she held him in her hand and gently lowered him into the water. He was a little nervous at first but he soon learned to love the water. After he was clean, Madelyn used a hairdryer on low setting to dry him. Snibbit enjoyed the warm breeze. After they took him back to Kara's room he started to shiver. "Oh no!" Madelyn gasped as she saw Snibbit shivering. "He must've got a cold." Ariel concluded. Before they knew it, Snibbit gave off a bright light and when it died down there were four Snibbits instead of one. "Cool!" Kara exclaimed as she stared at the new Snibbits. "Babies?" Ariel said, looking at the bouncing little powder puffs. "Snibbit is a boy, silly and boys don't have babies!" Madelyn pointed out but yet there were three new Snibbits.  
  
There was a green one, a blue one and a black and white zebra striped one along with the original. "Oh they're soo cute!" Kara squealed as she picked up the zebra striped one. "How did that happen!?" Ariel said staring wide eyed at the little bundles of fur. "I don't know." Madelyn said. "Snibbit! Snibbit!" the group chanted as they bounced up and down on the bed. "Can I keep this one?" Kara asked, nuzzling the zebra Snibbit. "If it wants to stay with you." Madelyn replied. The Snibbit was in full agreement. "I don't like this!" Ariel said not understanding what just happened. "What's not to like?" Madelyn said picking up her Snibbit and the green one. The blue one made its way over to Ariel and snuggled down into her lap. As the girls marveled over them the Snibbits started humming a sweet tune. "Everything about them is cute!" Kara said snuggling hers, "And the best part is we each get one of our own!". "Mom won't let me keep mine I don't think once I tell her." Ariel said. "You can't tell her!" Madelyn snapped. "If you do then she'll take them all away to do tests on them!". "She won't get mine!" Kara said defensively. Ariel was now starting to become attached to hers as well. "Well I suppose it won't hurt." she reasoned. "I'll give the green one to Maggie because she doesn't have a pet either." Madelyn stated as the girls played with their new pets.  
  
--End of Part 1: Madelyn's New Pet--  
  
Next --part 2: Snibbits To the Left, Snibbits To The Right--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	2. Snibbits To The Left, Snibbits To the Ri...

Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini, Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts. The Snibbits are mine." --Quoth the Ravyn  
  
Snibbits To the Left, Snibbits To The Right -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
It had been several days since Snibbit's cloning and Madelyn was waiting to get Maggie alone to give her hers. One day Madelyn went to the Pluto quarters to talk to Maggie. As usual Daisy was there with her when Maggie's father announced Madelyn's arrival. "Maggie could we talk in private?" Madelyn asked, Daisy got a little suspicious. "What ever it is you can tell the both of us." Daisy simply stated. Madelyn thought for a moment then agreed. "You can't tell our parents about what I'm going to show you, okay?" Madelyn started. "Sure." Daisy agreed, Maggie had an uneasy feeling about the request but agreed anyway. Madelyn pulled out the green Snibbit from her pocket and presented it to Maggie. "It's one of the babies mine had!" Madelyn explained to the older girls. "It's so cute!" Daisy remarked. Maggie thought so too. "What is it?" Maggie asked. "It's a Snibbit." Madelyn answered. "Snibbit! Snibbit!" it happily cried as it bounced up and down on the floor. "Why can't we tell anyone?" Daisy asked. "Because they came from the space ship the guards found a few days ago." she informed. "Then we should tell the king and queen about this." Maggie said. Madelyn snatched the green Snibbit up. "No! If you do, they'll take them away and do all kinds of scary tests on them!" Madelyn protested.  
  
Daisy joined in, "Oh come on! Stop being such a goodie-goodie! This way you get your own pet! Isn't that what you always wanted?" Daisy reminded her. Maggie thought for a moment, she was having a bad feeling about this creature. "Well I don't know. I don't know if I can keep it a secret from mom." she wondered if her mother already knew. Daisy rolled her eyes. "Oh how hard can it be to keep a little animal like that a secret?". "It is kind of cute." Maggie admitted as she watched the contented little animal snuggle into Madelyn's hands. "All right then. It's in the vault." Maggie said. "All right!" cheered Daisy. "In the vault?" Madelyn asked. "That means I won't tell anyone." Maggie promised. Upon hearing that Madelyn handed the Snibbit over to Maggie. "This is going to be sooo cool!" Daisy remarked. "Snibbit!" added Maggie's pet.  
  
Several days later Gary was informed by the king and queen that he was to go as an ambassador to Russia. While he would be gone Maggie would be staying with Ken and Lita. "This is going to be great!" Daisy said excited that Maggie would be staying over at her quarters for a few days. There was some fighting taking place on Russia's border and Serenity and Endymion asked Gary to mediate between the two governments. Maggie worried daily about her father. Setsuna prayed for her husband's safe return. Snibbit helped ease Maggie's fears. "Aw! open up!" cried Crescent as he pawed at Daisy's closed door wanting to be let in. His cries were wearing Ken's patience thin so he decided to see what was going on.  
  
"Girls what are you doing in there?" he said knocking on the door. Daisy opened the door after a few seconds. "Uh...nothing!" she said with a broad smile, while Maggie played it cool. "Why won't you let Crescent in?" her father asked, Daisy was stuck for an answer. Her stammering made her father suspicious. "We're trying to make a surprise birthday present for Crescent. If he saw it then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Maggie calmly lied. Crescent's ears perked up as his eyes actively searched the room for any signs of his present. He left his position by Ken and entered the room only to be scooped up by Daisy. "Ah! Ah! Ah! No peeking until it's your birthday!" Daisy quipped while tapping Crescent on the nose as she put him back outside the door. "Oh so that's it." Ken commented as Daisy closed the door. "Oh you're good!" Daisy laughed as Maggie took Snibbit out from under the pillow. "Yeah, I know. I'm good, I'm great, I'm the queen!" she sighed conceitedly as she stroked the purring green bundle.  
  
Elsewhere Ariel was having a hard go at spending some quality time with her Snibbit. Not only did she have to hide it from her parents and everyone else, but Moonbeam was always wanting to play with her. Ariel stacked some books on her bookshelf in a way so that her Snibbit would have a place to stay and no one would see him. Behind the wall of books she had a small soft doll's bed set up and a little bowl with food and another with water. Fortunately no one found Snibbit yet so Ariel was feeling a little more confident about keeping him. This is fun! she thought and giggled as she moved one of the books and Snibbit came out. "Snibbit!" it happily purred as Ariel snuggled it and groomed it's coat. "Oh you are so soft!" she whispered to it as she got an idea of how she could openly play with Snibbit.  
  
"What's that?" Greg asked as Ariel sat on the couch combing her Snibbit's coat. "It's a new toy I bought at the store the other day. They had them in a bin outside and I couldn't resist!" she said snuggling the animal. "Snibbit!" it chirped, loving the attention it was receiving. "Did that thing just talk?!" Greg asked. Ariel momentarily panicked then recovered. "Yeah it has a computer chip inside." she explained. Moonbeam jumped up to investigate Ariel's new purchase. "Hmmm? Looks and smells kinda strange to me." he commented. "No it doesn't!" Ariel shot back holding the Snibbit closer to her. "You're just jealous!" she crowed. "Of that!? Oh pu- lease!" Moonbeam scoffed waving a paw at Ariel's new toy. "It can do all kinds of things! Watch, daddy!" Ariel decided to lay it on thick to make sure there would be no doubt to the validity of her story. "It can talk..." she gave Snibbit a gentle squeeze and it spoke, "Snibbit!", "Blink...." Snibbit blinked it's eyes. "And follow me around with this!" Ariel held up a strap with a small box on it. She attached the strap to her ankle and Snibbit bounced after her. "Amazing!" Greg commented. "Big harry deal! I'd like to see it place an internet order!" Moonbeam huffed, while giving Snibbit a dirty look. "Is that an admission to the credit card bill this month?" Greg brought up the recent mysterious charges on his credit card. "Heh, heh! I think I should be on patrol now! That escaped animal is still loose!" Moonbeam quickly said and ran out the door. Now no one would question Snibbit's presence. I'll tell Madelyn and Maggie to do the same! Ariel giggled.  
  
Madelyn was doing her homework with the help of Snibbit, although she played more with Snibbit then she did doing her homework. "I love you soo much!" she said and Snibbit returned her affection by humming a little tune. Madelyn continued her homework while Snibbit sang to her. "I'm so glad I have you Snibbit!" she said petting the little ball of fur.  
  
"I convinced my parents that Snibbit is a toy so I can play with mine whenever I want and they won't get suspicious! Maybe you two should do the same?" Ariel reported to Maggie and Madelyn. "What's a Snibbit?" Hope asked and the three clamed up. "What are you guys talking about?" Annika followed up. "Something about a Snibbit." Hope told her. "Whatever it is Ariel has one along with Maggie and Madelyn." Faith finished. The trio were now getting nervous. "That's enough talking. How about a little more walking instead?" Daisy said trying to change the subject.  
  
After the girls went to school, Crescent decided to search Daisy's room for the surprise both her and Maggie were making for him. Lita came in with some laundry and noticed the cat searching around her daughter's room. "And what would you be doing?" she questioned the snooping cat. "Daisy said she was making a surprise birthday present for me and I was trying to find it." Crescent shamefully admitted. "Well I think you should stop now before you find it." Lita warned. Upset that he was caught, Crescent started playing with a rolled up pair of socks. Unfortunately, Crescent's toy wasn't a pair of rolled up green socks but Snibbit. Crescent gave it a swat and his claws nicked the little animal making it cry out in pain. "SNIBBIT!". Did you say something Crescent?" Lita asked and noticed Crescent was staring at a pair of Daisy's socks. "Those socks, talked?!" Crescent said astonished. "What!?" Lita said. He raised his paw again to swat the ball and it bounced away. "A mouse?" Lita wondered as Crescent chased after it.  
  
Out of the bedroom and down the hallway Crescent chased Snibbit until he entered the bathroom. Desperate for a place to hide, Snibbit jumped into the toilet. The door closed, "I've got you now!" Crescent chuckled as he started searching the bathroom. A flash of light from the toilet caught his eye. HA! Gotcha! he snickered and hopped up onto the toilet seat only to be blinded by several more flashes of light knocking him to the floor. When his sight cleared he was surrounded by Snibbits. "YYYAAAAHHHH!" Crescent screeched as he fled the bathroom. Lita came to investigate his progress in catching the mouse. She saw Crescent trying to hold the bathroom door shut as flashes of light emanated from around the door and there was a whole lot of chattering coming from the bathroom. Lita moved closer to the door but Crescent ordered her to stay back. "Don't open the door!" he pleaded as Lita put her hand on the door knob. Just then, the weight of the multiplying Snibbits caused the door to burst open and the furry mass poured out towards Lita and Crescent. Lita gave an ear piercing shriek as she snatched up Crescent and bolted out of the quarters trying to stay ahead of the multicolored, chattering mass that chased them.  
  
At the same time in the Saturn quarters, Madelyn's Snibbit was getting bored and went exploring again. This time it quietly followed Hotaru around as she tidied up around the quarters. Feeling a little lonely and wanting some attention, Snibbit decided to introduce himself to Hotaru. Hotaru was watering some plants when Snibbit bounced up onto the window sill in front of her. "Snibbit!" he sang cheerfully, only to get a terrified scream as a reply. Anthony came from the kitchen to find his wife standing on a chair screaming bloody blue murder as Snibbit bounced past him. "What was that?!?" he wondered as a small yellow creature bounced its way back to the bedrooms. "DO SOMETHING!" Hotaru shrieked and Anthony quickly ran to the bedrooms after what ever that thing was. He quickly grabbed a box out of the hallway closet and started searching for the intruder. Could that be the escaped animal? Anthony wondered.  
  
Michiru was on her way back from the library when a frantic Lita clutching Crescent tore past her. "What's the----" Michiru tried to find out what Lita and Crescent were running from but got interrupted as a wall of bouncing, chattering Snibbits engulfed her. After they had passed, Michiru slumped to the floor in a state of shock at what just happened. As she watched the mass move down the hallway, a lagging pink Snibbit bounded of her head and into her lap. "Snibbit?" it called looking around to see where the others went. Michiru raised a trembling hand and pointed in the direction the other Snibbits went. "Snibbit!" it happily chirped and bounced down the hallway after its brothers and sisters. Michiru sat there for a few more seconds before giving a loud scream that brought several servants to her.  
  
"I'm going to have to teach Ariel to put her toys away when she's finished playing with them." Amy sighed as she picked up her daughter's Snibbit, interrupting the Snibbit's exploration of it's new territory. "A place for everything and everything in it's place." Amy commented as she put Snibbit up on Ariel's desk. "Snibbit." the blue powder puff grumbled as it watched Amy close the door. Now it was stuck in the room until someone opened the door. It didn't take very long for Snibbit to get bored as it decided to wake up Moonbeam to see if he wanted to play. "Snibbit?" it called as it nudged the sleeping cat. Moonbeam stirred a little but drifted off again. Snibbit reasoned it would take more drastic measures to rouse the sleeping cat so it made its way back up to the desk and with a loud "SNIBBIT!" he jumped off of the desk and landed squarely on Moonbeam's head. "ROWR! Who? What?" Moonbeam said, wide awake and his eyes darting about to see what had hit him. "Snibbit!" called a bouncing blue ball of fur in front of him. "HAUNTED HAIRBALL!" Moonbeam cried as he raced around the room trying to escape his chaser.  
  
Hearing the loud commotion from Ariel's bedroom, Greg investigated. "What's with all this caterwauling!?" he shouted then saw the mess of the room. "Whoa!" he cried grabbing a racing Moonbeam. "It's after me!" the cat cried. "What is?" Greg questioned. "That haunted hairball!" he pointed to Snibbit. "...haunted hairball..." Greg grumbled. "Here's the problem. When you were tearing around that ankle strap got hooked onto your collar and Ariel's toy started following you." Greg explained to the traumatized cat. "Now into the living room and behave while I clean this mess up." Greg ordered the cat.  
  
Lita managed to alert security to the investigation and soon the cleanup was under way. But not before a large number of Snibbits found their way into the royal court where Serenity and Endymion were holding an audience with a prospective new public relations officer. "Well it looks as if you are more than qualified for the job, Mr. Crenshaw." Endymion stated. "And I assume you don't have a problem with children?" Serenity questioned remembering the ordeal with Ms. Ito. "No ma'am. I come from a family of eight where I was the oldest. I'm well used to be surrounded by children." Mr. Crenshaw assured her. "Well we look forward to having you work here, Mr. Crenshaw." Endymion said shaking the young man's hand. "Thank you your majesties." he said while bowing respectfully to them. Just as he started to come up, a coal black Snibbit perched itself on top of his head, "Snibbit?". "What?" the man said as he removed the animal. "Is it a mouse?" Endymion asked. The very thought of the word put the queen into a panic. Just then the three were surrounded by a sea of bouncing Snibbits. Serenity gave a glass shattering scream as jumped into Endymion's arms to escape the swarm.  
  
Elsewhere in the palace, Mina and Haruka were interrogating a recently captured Negaverse commander. "Do your worst! I'll die before I talk!" Vallis sneered at his two jailers. "We'll see about that." Haruka dryly stated. Just then the grate of the air vent fell onto the table and several Snibbits plummeted onto the reluctant commander. He knew what they were. Instantly he was up on the table screaming and ranting like a mad man. "Anything you want, I'll tell you! Just keep those critters away from me!" he begged. "You're afraid of mice?" Mina said as she just glanced at the scurrying creatures. "They're not mice you dope! They're something far more terrifying then mice! THEY'RE SNIBBITS!" he screamed and the Snibbits responded to their name. "Snibbit! Snibbit!". "Make'em stop!" he pleaded as the chattering got louder. "What are these things anyway?" Haruka said picking one up. "A nightmare!" answered the captive commander trying to escape from his hand restraints. "We got rid of those things months ago. Now they're here. Do yourself a BIG favor and kill them now!" he ordered. Mina was outraged at the thought of hurting such a tiny creature. "If you don't then there will be billions of them in no time." Vallis warned, remembering the planetary state of emergency back on Drahkos. "The invasion fleet!" he blurted out, If just one of these things get aboard our ships we're in trouble! he thought. "Invasion fleet?" Haruka questioned, jamming a Snibbit into his face. "I think we should inform the king and queen about this." Mina said, instructing to guards to return Vallis to his cell. They didn't notice Vallis had loosened his restraints.  
  
After an all day round up the Scouts and Knights, sat around the conference table discussing the current situation. "So where are these things from?" Serenity asked staring at the original Snibbit through a cage. "Snibbit." it woefully cried, pleading to be released. "I don't know but that commander, Vallis, we captured knows all about them. We should ask him about these animals." Haruka pointed out. A guard came into the room. "I have urgent news to report, your majesties!" he started off. "Continue." Endymion ordered. "The prisoner, Vallis, has escaped and barricaded himself in the communications room, sir!" the guard reported. "He said something about an invasion fleet. He must be trying to contact them!" Mina concluded. "Then we have to stop him!" Endymion stated as they all left and headed for the communications room.  
  
"Yeah that's right you heard me! Snibbits! Order all ships to avoid this planet at all costs! There are other planets that have what we need." Vallis gave a quick report on the developing situation on Earth. Just as he was about to set up an extraction for himself, the door of the communications room was broken down. "What do you think you're doing!?" ordered Serenity as Jupiter Knight and Venus knight tackled and restrained him. "Saving my home world!" he answered back. "Take him to the conference room. I think we have a lot to talk about." Endymion ordered. Just then the children were arriving home from school.  
  
"Guess what Kara told me!" Madelyn whispered excitedly to Ariel. "What?" she asked. "If you get Snibbit wet, it will multiply! She was giving hers a bath and as she was drying him it started multiplying. She's got fifteen!" she exclaimed. "That explains what happened at her house the other day then." Ariel said. "So then we shouldn't get our Snibbits wet then?" Maggie asked. "Guess not." Madelyn replied. "Oh, no!" Ariel groaned. What?" Maggie asked. "I left a small Dixie cup of water for Snibbit to drink!" she said while holding her head. "Uh-oh. Let's hurry home then!" Daisy suggested and the four girls ran off ahead of the rest. "HEY! Wait for us!" Faith shouted as she, Hope, Gloria and Annika ran after them.  
  
When they arrived at the palace, Several guards escorted them in and closed the gates. "I think some of you girls have some explaining to do." Amy said giving Ariel a stern look. Ariel, Madelyn and Maggie gave each other worried looks as they followed their parents inside and into the conference room where the king and queen were waiting for them. Ariel was the first up. "It has come to our attention that you were responsible for today's incident." Serenity started and Ariel could feel the tears build up in her eyes. "Your father told us you had one of these creatures the other day. You said it was a toy correct?" Serenity pointed to the cage. Both Madelyn and Ariel gulped hard, Madelyn's heart sank as she looked at her depressed Snibbit in confinement. Not wanting Ariel to get in trouble for something that wasn't her fault, Madelyn spoke up. "It wasn't her fault your majesty. She got hers from me." Madelyn squeaked out. Madelyn came closer to the cage. Snibbit saw her and started crying out for her to let him out. Serenity could see that the animal was in distress so she released it from the cage and it quickly bounded up onto Madelyn's shoulder, seeking comfort.  
  
"This is a serious problem..." Serenity started again when Pluto entered the room. "Ah, excuse me. Where do you want these?" she asked as she lead a small band of green Snibbits into the room. "They must think you are their leader!" Raye laughed. "They will be kept with the others in the palace ball room." Amy instructed. "Okay, let's go!" Pluto ordered as she walked out with the Snibbits in tow. "Madelyn, did you know that this was the animal we were looking for?" Anthony asked. She lowered her head and shamefully admitted, "Yes.". "Then why didn't you tell us?" Hotaru asked raising her daughter's head up to see she was now crying. "Aunt Amy said she wanted to do all kinds of tests on him and I didn't want him to be hurt!" she stated while wiping away her tears.  
  
Serenity knelt down to the small girl, "I know you only had the Snibbit's well being in mind but because you kept him hidden, the ball room is jam packed with Snibbits. It's fortunate that none of them got off the palace grounds or serious consequences would have resulted." Serenity stated, Madelyn cried harder. "I...I gave one to Kara and...and now she has fifteen." Madelyn choked out. "I'll inform some guards to go to her house and collect them." Endymion said. "She will have to be punished for this." Serenity informed Hotaru and Anthony. "But Serenity! She's just a child! Plus she didn't know what would happen!" Hotaru pleaded fearing what would happen to Madelyn. "The King and I will take that into consideration." she told the worried parents. "Please bring the prisoner, Vallis, in now and take the Snibbit to the ball room with the others." Serenity ordered. "If you don't mind you majesty. I would like to run some tests on it." Amy proposed. "NO!" screamed Madelyn trying to keep the guard from taking Snibbit from her. "You are in enough trouble, young lady! Now hand it over." Anthony warned. Madelyn ran out of the conference room crying after the guard took possession of Snibbit. "Madelyn!" her mother called. "I'm sorry." Serenity apologized to Hotaru. "I'll try to talk to her." Hotaru promised as she and Anthony left to find their daughter.  
  
After the girls left the conference room, they helped in the round up of any remaining Snibbits. Faith helped Haruka search their quarters while Hope stayed with a still frightened Michiru. "Hey, cool! I found one!" Faith shouted as she pulled one out of a cook pot in a kitchen cabinet. "I found five hiding in Michiru's closet." Haruka said coming into the living room with an arm full. "Just keep them away from me!" Michiru said as she clutched Hope to her. "I can't breathe, Michiru-mama." she cried out letting her adopted mother know she was squeezing too hard. "Just keep the door closed until we get back." Haruka told her. Michiru promptly locked it behind them and went back to the couch, pulling her legs up under her while keeping a watchful eye out for more Snibbits.  
  
"Double check your stuffed animals, Annika." Raye called as Annika and Stardust searched her bedroom. Stardust chased three out from under the bed. "Got 'em!" Annika said dropping a laundry basket on top of them. "That's great Miss Annika, but could you do me a favor?" the cat asked. "Sure." Annika replied, "What?". "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Stardust screeched from under the laundry basket. "Sorry." Annika giggled as she let Stardust out. "They're soo cute!" Annika commented as she looked over the group her family had rounded up. "Now don't get any ideas about them young lady!" Raye warned knowing Annika had a huge soft spot for things that were cute and cuddly. Chad came in with a brown one riding on his head. "Maybe we should keep this one. It will come in handy when I start to go bald." he joked as Raye, Annika and Stardust laughed with him.  
  
Setsuna and Maggie checked out their quarters together. Setsuna still had a green Snibbit with her. It bit down on her hair and refused to let go so for the time being Setsuna kept it with her. It rode around contentedly on her shoulder as she searched the kitchen for any stowaways. Maggie came back from the bedrooms with a tiger striped one. "Is that the only one you've found?" she questioned her daughter. "Yes ma'am." she reported. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier." Maggie apologized. "That's all right. No real harm was done, besides these things do get attached to you don't they?" Setsuna giggled as the Snibbit nuzzled her neck.  
  
Rini just finished attaching a large wire cage up over an open air vent and waited. Artemis, Crescent and Moonbeam were searching the air ducts for any Snibbits. Once found they were herded towards the open vent where Rini was waiting with the cage. As she waited for the next batch she looked over the previously captured Snibbits. All of them were chattering and bouncing around in the cages trying to free themselves. "Knock it off! You're giving me a headache!" Rini shouted over the noise. They settled momentarily then started up again so Rini went to get her CD player so she could listen to something other than multiple cries of the word "Snibbit!".  
  
The Venus family went about their quarters looking in every possible spot they thought a Snibbit would hide. "Who'd have thought little Madelyn could cause such a big mess." Mina muttered as she tried to grab an evasive Snibbit that was hiding under the couch. "I'm just glad that for once it was someone else other that Gloria that put the palace in an uproar." Asai said. "For once I can't be blamed for this." Gloria smirked as she snatched a Snibbit off of the book shelf. "I wonder what will be done with these little critters?" Asai said as he packed the last one into a pet carrier. "That will be up to the king and queen to decide." Mina commented.  
  
Lita and Ken were assisting in the round up in the servant's wing of the palace when they heard a scream. "That sounded like Palla?" Lita said as she and Ken went to investigate. Apparently a naughty Snibbit got into the shower with Palla. Ken and Lita stopped running and changed directions as they tried to escape the on coming rush of Snibbits. Just ahead of the massive wall were Ves and a soaking wet, towel clad Palla. Both women screaming at the top of their lungs as they were swallowed by the rampaging Snibbits. Lita and Ken worked quickly to trap the Snibbits in a dead end corridor. "That was twice today I was almost run over by these things." Lita said gasping for breath as she and Ken locked the hallway doors. "Let's check on Palla and Ves. Michiru was a bundle of nerves when she was caught up in the swarm." Lita said as they headed back to the two women. Palla and Ves were sitting on the floor recovering from the shock when Palla felt something move under her towel. She shrieked in terror as a giggling, lavender Snibbit peeked out from under the top of her wrap as it snuggled into her. She ripped the towel from herself and started shaking it to rid it of anymore Snibbits. Upon getting back to the two women, Ken blushed then looked away as Ves and a completely naked Palla were running around trying to get away from a Snibbit.  
  
"That was very clever of you to think up that story to keep Snibbit a secret, but you were still lying to us and you will be punished for it." Greg told Ariel as they searched their quarters. Ariel's Snibbit sticking close to her as she investigated her bedroom. After a lengthy search and no other Snibbits were found Greg prepared to dole out Ariel's punishment. "How about you ground me for a couple weeks?" Ariel tried to negotiate as Greg put her over his lap. "How about a grounding AND a spanking?" he said as gave three hard swats that made Ariel cry. "And you'll lose television, computer and video game privileges for a week. You'll also have to hand over your Snibbit." Greg hammered out Ariel's sentence. It could be worse. Ariel reasoned.  
  
"Well would you care to enlighten us on what these Snibbits are?" Endymion asked Vallis. "Like I said before. They're a nightmare and if you had any sense you'd kill them all like we did on Drahkos." he stated coldly. "We are not about to exterminate a harmless, defenseless creature because you say so!" Serenity retorted. "Well then within a few months this planet will be a dust bowl like Drahkos." Vallis told her. "How so?" Endymion asked. "They're herbivores. They'll graze until there's nothing but dirt left, just like my world." he informed them. Just then a guard came in. "Your majesties! We have received a transmission from Drahkos. Their government is sending one of their top scientists to help deal with our problem." both the king and queen looked at each other. "Now what is this about? First they try to take us over now they're willing to help save us?" Serenity wondered aloud. "We shall see when he gets here, then." Endymion said.  
  
"I've tried everything but she just won't unlock her door." Hotaru sighed in frustration. "Maybe we should just let her be for now and let her come out when she's ready." Anthony insisted but Hotaru was not about to give up. "Madelyn! Unlock this door right now!" she demanded. "NO! I'm not coming out! I hate the both of you!" Madelyn shouted through the door. She hadn't stopped crying since she watched Amy put Snibbit into the cage and take him away. She cried even more when she thought about what Amy might be doing to the poor terrified thing. Anthony lead his upset wife away from the door. "Now she doesn't mean that! She's just upset about what has just happened." Anthony calmly explained. "But she's never said anything like that before! What if she means it? You saw how much it hurt her when that Snibbit was taken from her." Hotaru said. "She'll calm down. You'll see." he assured her. Hotaru looked back to the bedroom and hoped that he was right.  
  
--End of Part 2: Snibbits To The Left, Snibbits To The Right--  
  
Next --Finale: Bon Voyage Snibbits!--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	3. Bon Voyage Snibbits!

Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini, Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts. The Snibbits are mine." --Quoth the Ravyn  
  
Bon Voyage, Snibbits! -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
While the king and queen waited for the arrival of the Drahkos envoy, Amy decided to do some tests on Snibbit to learn more about them. She walked into the lab where Snibbit was kept in confinement. It hadn't touched any of the food that was left for it and was starting to look a little sickly. "Okay little guy let's see what you are about." Amy said as she opened the cage and reached in with a gloved hand. The sight of Amy's research lab brought back a multitude of scary flashbacks for Snibbit. Memories of painful tests came flooding back as it struggled to get free of Amy's grip. "Now if you ate something you wouldn't be so weak." Amy said as she offered some lettuce to the ailing Snibbit. Snibbit refused. Worried that the creature would starve to death she decided to try something to make Snibbit a little more responsive. "Let's take a little walk." she stated as she left the lab with Snibbit.  
  
Outside on the palace grounds, several pens were constructed to house the Snibbits. Amy placed him in a smaller, empty pen by himself. Her idea sort of brightened the little thing up but it was still a little moppish. He slowly moved about and picked at some of the lettuce Amy gave him but he was still very depressed. "You stay here for a little while and enjoy the fresh air. I'll be back in a bit." she told the sluggish Snibbit. Amy went back into the palace lab to retrieve some syringes to take blood samples from several healthy Snibbits as well as the sick one. She returned with them and started collecting the samples. The samples she took from the healthy Snibbits went well with only a few momentary cries of discomfort which were forgotten as quickly as they came. But it was different when Amy tried to withdraw from Madelyn's Snibbit. As soon as Amy brought the syringe into sight, Snibbit started giving sickly cries. "It's okay. Just one little pinch and it will be over with." Amy assured as she prepared the syringe. Desperate to escape, Snibbit bit Amy. "Yeowch!" Amy yelped as she released Snibbit. He bounced to a far corner of the pen and started snarling as it threw itself against the metal fencing trying to break it down.  
  
As Amy came closer, Snibbit got more aggressive as it charged at Amy. "Take it easy!" she said grabbing the rabid Snibbit trying to calm it down. The physical exertion of its defense drained almost all the energy he had left and Snibbit fell unconscious. Amy quickly rushed the animal back inside to the lab to try to revive it. Hotaru was already there looking for her. "Oh my God! What happened!" Hotaru exclaimed as Amy placed the lifeless Snibbit onto the table. "I don't know but it stopped breathing! Quick! Get me the smallest airway you can find!" Amy demanded and Hotaru rushed off to find one. Not having one, Hotaru improvised and prepared a nasal tube. "Hook it up to an oxygen tank!" Amy ordered once it was in place. As the oxygen flowed in and Amy facilitated it's breathing function by gently squeezing Snibbit, they were able to get Snibbit to breathe on it's own, but he was still unconscious. "Keep a close eye on him while I run these blood samples. Maybe I'll know what's happening to him." Amy said as she left Snibbit in Hotaru's care.  
  
Unknowing what was happening to Snibbit, Madelyn couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork. All day all she did was draw pictures of Snibbit in her scribbler. Her teacher noticed Madelyn's lack of interest in school work over the last few days and at recess she kept Madelyn it to talk to her about what ever was bothering her. "Would you like to tell me why you haven't been paying attention in class the last few days?" Ms. Brown asked. "Just don't feel like it." Madelyn grumbled. "I've never known you to behave like this before. Surely there must be something that is bothering you?" she tried to draw it out. Madelyn gave a sigh, "My parents made me give up my pet, because they think it's dangerous. I hate them." Madelyn's comment shocked her teacher. "I'm sure you don't really mean that. Your parents love you very much and don't want to see anything happen to you. If your parents took the pet away then I'm sure they had a good reason." Ms. Brown explained. Madelyn couldn't help but wonder and worry about how Snibbit was doing.  
  
While Amy analyzed the blood samples to determine what was happening, Hotaru kept a close eye on the sick creature. Hotaru knew that if animals were frightened or stressed they could make themselves sick to the point of dying. Maybe that's what's causing his poor health. she thought. Snibbit slowly regained consciousness and Hotaru decided to move him to somewhere where the animal would feel more secure. Within a few minutes Hotaru arrived back at her quarters after telling Amy of her idea. Hotaru carefully set Snibbit down on the bed so he could rest. As he started to recover from his earlier exhaustion, he realized where he was. "Snibbit?" it murmured as he looked around the room and slowly made its way around Madelyn's bed. Hotaru thought that it was a huge improvement form his earlier condition. After an hour or so, Snibbit started to act more like its old self and was exploring more and more of the bedroom. "Amazing!" Amy said coming into the room seeing Snibbit bouncing around. As soon as Snibbit saw her, he started growling and bolted under the bed. "I don't think it likes you." Hotaru commented as she got down on the floor and tried to coax the animal out. Snibbit refused.  
  
Hotaru whispered something to Amy. "Well I guess I'll leave then!" Amy called in a loud voice and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, then carefully opening it just a crack to see in. "There, see? She's gone." Hotaru told the little animal as it cautiously made it's way out, looking around ensuring Hotaru told the truth. "Snibbit?" it chirped as it moved out to the middle of the room still looking around. It's cautiousness made Hotaru laugh as Snibbit searched high and low for Amy. Satisfied she was gone, Snibbit bounced up onto Hotaru's lap. "Snibbit!" he sang as he devoured a carrot Hotaru offered. He seems all right now. Amy gave a sigh of relief. She knew Madelyn would never forgive her or Hotaru if Snibbit died. Hotaru gently petted Snibbit, causing the little powder puff to purr affectionately. Sweet! Hotaru thought as she smiled at the contented creature nestled in her lap. Amy decided to leave to check the test results.  
  
As school let out and the girls walked home, a large ship descended to the planet. "Man that's huge!" Faith exclaimed as she and the other girls watched the massive ship hover near the palace. "It's heading for the palace!" Daisy said. "They're going to attack it!" Annika said worried about her mother. "Let's go!" Gloria shouted as they ran to the palace.  
  
They arrived in transformed state ready to fight whatever was going to come out of that ship. "Let's bust it up!" shouted Chibi Jupiter. "Jupiter Deadly Lightening Bolt!" she called as her attack did little to damage the massive ship. A flash of light appeared on the ground and as it faded there were a group of people standing before them. Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus escorted them into the palace to meet with the king and queen. "I guess they're the scientists that are here to help with the Snibbit problem." Cosmic Moon concluded. "Let's head on in to find out what's going on." she ordered but the group was stopped by a flash of light. Before them stood an angry sub commander. "Who punctured the hull of MY ship!?!" he growled out at the young girls. They nervously laughed and left Chibi Jupiter alone to deal with the situation as they went in.  
  
Rini transformed back and headed for the royal court to meet with the special envoy. "Would you care to tell us why these creatures should be such a threat to us?" Endymion started off. A young man stepped forward to field the question. "The Snibbits are the reason that our people have attacked your world and others." he stated. "How so?" Serenity questioned back. The young man thought for a few moments getting everything straight in his head. "Well, you see, it's like this. When we first encountered the Snibbits, we didn't know where they came from. One day a small ship was found in a field and a pale yellow animal was found inside it. The people that found it thought nothing of it at first and their children kept the animal as a pet. Before long the children discovered the secret of creating more Snibbits and soon every child on the planet had to have one." he started. "And then?" Endymion insisted that he proceed.  
  
"Well as the Snibbit population started to increase, our planet's vegetation started to be devoured by the growing swarms. Within a few months a planetary crisis formed as our live stock started to starve to death. As did we. With no vegetation for ourselves and our livestock dying off, we were forced to take drastic measures in order to preserve ourselves.". "Attacking other planets for their resources." Serenity stated. "Exactly." the young man commented. "So why not go through proper channels and ask the other worlds for relief supplies?" Sailor Mars asked. "We tried that but it would have taken too long and please understand we were desperate. Millions were starving to death. Men women, children and babies. We could not have existed on relief supplies that would trickle through. If we did that then massive fights would have broken out as to who received the most of the incoming supplies. So our government decided to attack and take over other planets to acquire their resources. Please understand that we are not a destructive people. All we were trying to do was survive." he finished.  
  
"We've read reports from worlds that your people have taken over and it seems what you say is true as large colonies of your people have been established on the planets." Sailor Venus stated reading some reports. "That was one of our contingency plans. We thought it would be faster to relocate our people to where the resources were instead of taking them back to our planet." he followed up. "So once conditions on your planet return to normal then you will relinquish these planets?" Sailor Neptune inquired. "Yes. But it will take months, even with our technology to recover our planet. So now we our faced with the task of transporting three-point-two billion people to suitable planets." he said. "Why not just ask the planet's ruling governments to provide you with accommodations for your people?" Sailor Mercury asked. "We tried that. Most of them refused to accept such a large influx of refugees so we did what we had to do to save our people. If we had it to do all over again we would do the same thing." he stated.  
  
"You still committed crimes by forcefully taking over these planets." Endymion warned. "If you would continue reading our reports, no major harm came to these planets and in some cases, some of the occupied worlds benefited from our technology during our occupations." the young man quickly countered. "But I'm not here to debate the morality of what we've done. I am here to offer you assistance so that what happened to us does not happen to your planet." he bluntly stated. "Very well then. How did you deal with the over population on your planet?" Serenity asked focusing on the major problem right now, the Snibbits and what to do with them. "We had no other alternative but to begin a massive extermination of the Snibbits." his explanation sounded barbaric to the king and queen as well as the Scouts. "How could you do such a thing?!" Sailor Saturn spoke out, angered that they would do such a thing to a generally harmless animal. "We decided it was the most humane way to deal with them. With most of the vegetation depleted, the Snibbits slowly started dying." he told her. "What about relocation of the Snibbits?" Sailor Uranus suggested. "To have them do to other worlds what they did to ours? In the end they would have suffered the same fate of starving themselves to death. Like I already stated, our solution was much more humane." he finished.  
  
Sailor Mercury took center stage in questioning the young man. "So if you killed all of them then how did one manage to land here on Earth?" she started her investigation. "Was it a pale yellow one?" he asked and Mercury nodded. "Despite all attempts, we could not come up with a way to execute him. So it was decide to remove him from the planet and leave it floating through deep space." he answered. "And you call that humane?" she said sternly through gritted teeth. He ordered the others to return to the ship. After they left he told the royal court the truth of the last Snibbit's survival.  
  
"I designed the small life pod to sustain him as well as search for uninhabited planets. In the event of a ship system failure, I included a program that would direct the ship to the nearest suitable planet regardless of existing inhabitation." he admitted. "Why would you do such a thing?" Mercury asked. "I felt sorry for the poor creature and for what was done to its offspring. What I said before about not being able to exterminate it was a lie. I thought it was wrong to destroy all of the Snibbits. 'What if it was the last of its kind?' I reasoned, so I lied about trying to kill it and made up the excuse of it being immortal. I have to admit, I grew very fond of the little guy and couldn't bring myself to hurt it anymore with experimental procedures." he confessed. "So do we have to do the same as your world did with the ones we now have?" Serenity asked, seeing how they might be able to convince him to allow the creatures to live. "Well that's why I'm here." he started, "With all the research I've conducted, I believe I have found a way to inhibit Snibbit's cloning abilities. But I haven't been able to test them so I still am uncertain if it will work or not. With your permission I would like to conduct more research on some of the Snibbits in your possession." he made a request of the royal court. "We will discuss your request and give you an answer shortly." Serenity told the young man as he bowed respectfully and left the royal court to return to his ship.  
  
Upon returning home Madelyn's eyes lit up when Snibbit greeted her at the door of her bedroom. "Snibbit! Snibbit!" it cheered as Madelyn squealed in excitement over the fact that Snibbit was back with her. "We thought you would be glad to see him again!" Anthony said coming in. "I can keep him afterall?" Madelyn asked wide-eyed. "For the time being. It seems he got very sick when he was in the lab and your mother thought he would recover faster if he was in familiar surroundings." he explained as Madelyn snuggled Snibbit. "Thank you!" Madelyn said hugging her father as Hotaru came in. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it. I don't hate the both of you." Madelyn apologized almost in tears as she thought of the things she said. "We know you didn't mean it, sweetie." Hotaru said as she returned her daughters hug. "Snibbit!" added the little fur ball as it made its way onto Madelyn's shoulder. "Well it seems everyone is happy again." Hotaru stated seeing the happy expression on Snibbit's little face matching Madelyn's.  
  
Upon releasing Vallis, the Drahkos ship left Earth, leaving behind the lone scientist. He decided to pay a visit to the original Snibbit owned by Madelyn before he began researching alternatives. Upon entering the Saturn quarters, Snibbit initially hid from the man as he remembered who he was. "Aw now come on! It's me! Sakai!" the man introduced himself. Since the long ago departure, Snibbit was uneasy about seeing him again. Sakai got down on the floor and peeked under the couch. "No testing today, I promise." he said and Snibbit came out slowly and took up position on Madelyn's shoulder. "I brought you a little present." Sakai stated as he produced a beautiful, pale blue orchid. The sight of the flower made Snibbit drool and stomach growl as he hungrily devoured the flower. "It's been awhile since you had an Ice Dragon I'll bet." he smiled as Snibbit enjoyed his gift. "He seemed to enjoy that." Anthony noted. "That was the most beautiful flower on our planet and, as the Snibbits found out, the tastiest." he said as he petted Snibbit.  
  
After the visit, he headed to the out door pens where Amy was waiting for him. She was going to make sure that he followed every one of the guidelines the king and queen put forth regarding his research. The two walked over to one of the larger pens. "Hmmm...Not the best place to house them." he criticized the housing of the Snibbits. "Why's that?" Amy asked. Sakai led her to corner where a large number of Snibbits were clustered. "GET OUT OF THERE!" he shouted loudly and the Snibbits scattered from their secret task. As they cleared away, Amy saw a large hole was being dug out in the corner of the pen. "How did you know!?" she said amazed that they were capable of such an act. "Snibbits are very evolved and intelligent creatures. What you think is just noisy chattering is an actual language being spoken. I managed to translate it in order to speak with them. Just now as we came up a group of them warned the ones digging of our approach." he explained. Amy was astounded. He truly was an expert on the Snibbits.  
  
After giving some suggestions as how to better contain the Snibbits, Sakai selected a few for research and brought them back to the lab. "I have to admit, I didn't think you were that qualified because you are so young and don't conduct yourself like a normal scientist." Amy confessed. "Well we all have our opinions but enough about that let's get to work." he said and started explaining the basic physiology of the Snibbit to Amy. He explained that instead of bone structure the Snibbits have a sturdy yet flexible cartilage system that protects and separates its internal organs. "They use the flexible cartilage and several muscle groups to propel themselves, or, bounce." he explained a holographic imaging of the inner workings of a Snibbit. "How was such a detailed hologram constructed? Were many Snibbits dissected to create this database?" Amy asked wondering what types of cruel and inhumane experimental procedures were performed on the helpless animals. "No. We use an advanced bio scanner that can scan a subject and project a 3-D image of what is inside." he took a crystal out of a container and demonstrated by bio scanning Amy. "This technology is very impressive. Is this the type of technology the other worlds are given access to?" she said completely in awe of the detail of the crystal's scan of her as it revealed her entire physiology. "Yes. So tell me how many of you did I butcher to create that hologram?" Sakai bitterly snapped. Amy gave a cool look at the young man and was about to counter but decided to let it go and continue with the research.  
  
Elsewhere, Serenity checked around her quarters to see if she was alone. When satisfied there was no one around she proceeded to the study and opened a desk drawer. "Snibbit!" sang a snow white Snibbit. Serenity cupped the powder puff in her hands and snuggled the little creature. "Mom!" Rini cried coming in and catching her mother by surprise. "I couldn't help it! It was so scared and I couldn't bare to see it cooped up in those outside cages. Besides it's only one!" she defended herself against her daughter's disapproving looks. "You know you can't keep it. You're breaking your own rule about keeping them in confinement." Rini pointed out, holding out her hand, demanding the Snibbit be turned over. "Well it is in confinement. When I'm not here it is locked in this room where it can't get out. So there!" she stated. Endymion came in with Luna. "So what is the fight about now?" he said investigating the noises from the study. "Mom has a Snibbit and refuses to hand it over." Rini stated. "Serenity." Endymion said sternly, holding his hand out and Serenity relinquished the Snibbit. "Trust Serenity to go gaga over something cute and fuzzy. Some things never change!" Luna quipped as she remembered Serenity when she was Sailor Moon, always buying little stuffed animals.  
  
In the evening, dinner was held in the palace dining hall and Sakai was a guest of honor. Madelyn brought Snibbit along as well despite her parents telling her not to. "But the cats eat in the main dining room!" Madelyn pointed out. "She has a point there." Anthony noted as Hotaru groaned. "Very well, but keep him away from any and all liquids!" Hotaru warned and Madelyn agreed. "Snibbit!" cheered the tiny animal as it bounced down the hallways with the Saturn family.  
  
Madelyn prepared a salad plate for Snibbit at the table and giggled as he plowed into it. Snibbit's ravenous style of eating amused everyone else at the table as well. "So what is your main research about?" Endymion asked. "For the last while I've been developing ways to either lower the number of offspring produced or eliminate it all together. I believe the former would be more probable then the latter." Sakai said. "And this will be accomplished how?" Amy asked wondering what his plans were. "I'm not sure yet. My research was cut short so I couldn't study how the Snibbits reproduced in great detail. That is what I'll be working on here. I assume you wouldn't object too greatly to a few more Snibbits running about?" he questioned. "Just as long as you adhere to the guidelines we agreed upon regarding the safety of the Snibbits involved in your research." Endymion reminded him. "Of course." Sakai replied.  
  
The next day, Sakai began his research. Amy felt completely outclassed in her own field as Sakai quickly explained to her, everything he was doing. "And right over here is the Snibbit's G-spot." he pointed out. "G-spot?" Amy said giving him a strange look. "Gee for giggle." he said and proceeded to tickle an orange Snibbit, rendering the animal useless with giggles. "Now on to what goes on during reproduction." he said setting up several crystals to record different scans as he soaked the Snibbit. "Interesting." he mumbled as he muttered a few things to himself as he reviewed the scans. "Well?" Amy snapped him out of his daze. "It seems there is a chemical reaction between the skin of the Snibbit and the water molecules." he told her. "Well that is something we already know." Amy pointed out. "Yes but why does it happen? Why does this not occur whenever the animal breathes? Why is it when oxygen and hydrogen are combined in this way does it induce reproduction?" Sakai muttered mindlessly. "Perhaps if we ran some tests on the Snibbit's cellular structure?" Amy said thinking they would find the answer there.  
  
After extracting a blood and tissue sample with a biopsy needle the two went to work on breaking down the Snibbits cell structure. "Well we're still no closer to understanding what goes on to cause a new Snibbit to form. Each attempt with the same amount of water produces different numbers." a tired Sakai grumbled. "I think the number produced has something to do with the Snibbit's emotional state at the time. Let me show you." Amy said and demonstrated. First Amy excited a Snibbit by tickling him then doused the Snibbit with water. The number produced was seven new Snibbits. With the same Snibbit, Amy screamed at it causing it to be frightened. After another dousing, only two Snibbits were produced. "See?" Amy finished her demonstration. "That's all well and good but we can't go around terrorizing every Snibbit every time one gets wet. We need to find out how it reproduces and use that as our point of attack." he commented back placing the new batch of Snibbits into an empty cage. "I mean, being a living creature, part of its mass is water based like us all but yet that doesn't cause a reaction. Neither does one occur just by a Snibbit drinking water. There's something else going on that we aren't seeing yet." Sakai said reviewing all the data he and Amy produced that day.  
  
"...nice joke..." Sakai muttered as he threw himself into some of his previous findings. "Huh?" his comment puzzled Amy. "Oh it's just one of my theories as to how the Snibbits came about. You know, like a practical joke. Flood a planet with a trillion little furballs might have been someone's idea of an interstellar joke." he sighed as he grew tired of his work. "What are your other theories?" Amy was very interested to hear them. "Another theory I have is that somewhere, a scientist was trying to get some work done but his/her family or ruler kept pestering them. So in an attempt to be left alone, the person created the Snibbits as a way of distracting everyone around them so they could work. I doubt anyone could create such a complex life form but anything is possible I guess.". Amy wondered.  
  
As the days turned into weeks Sakai and Amy pooled their intellectual resources to figure out how to prevent the Snibbits from multiplying. One night at about three in the morning they reached a break through. "Check this out!" a no longer exhausted but excited Sakai exclaimed calling Amy's attention to the microscope. "I think I've found it! Every time a Snibbit gets wet it generates a small amount of electrical discharge!" he pointed out. "And?" Amy urged him to continue. "I think that the Snibbit itself is like a giant incubator. Each cell is an individual Snibbit that hasn't been born yet. Every time a Snibbit gets wet and this electro-static charge is created, a random number of cells are energized, causing the birth cycle to activate!" he remarked completely overjoyed by his finding. "So it's like Frankenstein's Monster then?" Amy's reference wasn't understood so she elaborated.  
  
"It's the premise of reanimation. In the nineteenth century a literary writer wrote a story about a scientist that created a human being and used lightening to bring it to life." Amy said then provided more examples. "Several scientists in the twentieth century did experiment by exposing regions of recently dead animals to electricity and the result caused the appendage to jump. The electrical current provided a stimulus to the dead muscles tricking them into thinking they were still alive." Amy explained. "Now that we know what causes it we can develop a way to prevent it!" he said as he rushed around the lab searching for various materials. "I think we should turn in for the night and continue tomorrow." Amy suggested with a yawn. "Can't! Too much to do! Need to do more research!" Sakai uttered as he flew around in circles ranting to himself as he worked out several ideas in his head. And Greg thinks I obsess! I should bring him here to watch this guy! Amy thought as she looked back at the rejuvenated scientist who was showing now signs of sleep deprivation.  
  
The next morning Amy informed the king and queen about the discovery they made in the lab early this morning and were on their way to check up on Sakai's progress. They found him asleep on a table with several Snibbits. Amy gently woke him, he was slightly embarrassed for being caught so off guard. "Have you made any progress?" Serenity giggled as the young man tried to make himself more presentable. "Yes-indeedy-do!" he sang as he prepared his demonstration. "About five this morning I completed a device that suppressed the electrical discharge that caused the birth cycle or re- animation as you call it, so that despite the amount of water or emotional state of the Snibbit, the electrical discharge would only be strong enough to allow one Snibbit to be formed at a time." he said as he doused some excited Snibbits and only one Snibbit was produced from each. Amy surveyed the Snibbits. "Where is the device?" she asked. "Implanted internally." he stated. "But if it still produces a Snibbit, then the new Snibbit will be able to reproduce multiple counterparts." Amy pointed out. "Nope!" Sakai snickered and explained.  
  
In each cell of the Snibbit is a nanobot programmed to absorb the electrical charge, which it uses to power itself. I also programmed the nanobot to be self replicating and only bond itself to a cell containing Snibbit DNA. As the Snibbit reproduces so do the nanobots, keeping the population in check." he babbled on with the other details of his findings, but all that mattered to Serenity was that there was now a way to prevent the current Snibbit population from being exterminated. "So does this mean that the existing Snibbits can be treated and do not have to be destroyed?" Serenity asked. "Exactly!" Sakai said pointing a finger at her. "That is what I intend to do today. Once I am finished treating all of them the only question is what to do with them. Eventually they're population will greatly increase despite the nanobot solution." he brought up a new problem to be solved.  
  
Over the next few days Serenity, Endymion, Scouts and Knights reviewed suitable, uninhabited planets that were included in they're planetary alliance. Most of them were staked by other worlds to be used in the future and refused to relinquish them so the Snibbits could have a home. Everyone wondered if it would be possible to find one at all as many governments and rulers refused to accept the Snibbit after hearing of their potential. Madelyn was glad that her parents and the others were unable to find a place for the Snibbits. She desperately wanted to keep hers, and Snibbit wanted to stay with her. "Now you know that if we are successful in finding a planet, that you will have to let him go with the others, don't you?" Anthony asked his pouting daughter. "Please can't I keep him? With the multiplying problem solved, it's perfectly safe for me to keep him. Isn't it?" Madelyn pointed out, Anthony and Hotaru were stuck for an answer. Madelyn and Snibbit stared at them hopefully as Anthony and Hotaru struggled for a counter. "Whether or not he stays is up to King Endymion and Queen Serenity." Hotaru said knowing that the king and queen would order all of them off the planet and end the debate, not to mention take all the heat for taking Snibbit away from Madelyn.  
  
A few more days passed when Sakai had an idea of what to do with the Snibbits. "Your majesties, while you've been searching the cosmos, you've overlooked your own back yard." he told the king and queen. "Please explain yourself." Endymion said, wanting him to clarify his statement. "Our world has far more advanced technology than yours. I propose initiating an terraforming project on the planet Mars." the idea had the full interest of the two. "Mars has similar characteristics of Earth and with our technology I'm sure that a suitable environment can be created. And with the planet so close to your own you could easily ensure the safety of the Snibbits." he reported. "How long would such a project take to complete?" Serenity asked. "Starting from scratch I'd estimate about a year, twice the time of Drahkos' recovery. If you take measures here on Earth to prevent the Snibbit population from expanding then I foresee no real problems." he finished. The king and queen looked at each other for a moment, "We will need time to discuss such a plan. But I believe that such a project will be allowed in order to allow the Snibbits to have a home of their own." Serenity replied.  
  
One year later.....  
  
After approval and completion of the Mars terraforming project, the Snibbits were placed on a cargo ship provided by Drahkos. "So it seems that your government remained true to its word about releasing all the other planets." Endymion stated. "As I told you before, we are not bent on conquest and enslavement as some of our other counter parts are." Sakai said, who was in charge of the relocation. "Well at least the Snibbits will have a better life on Mars then being subjected to extermination. Both you and your people have our gratitude in making this outcome possible. For that we thank you and hope that other Negaverse worlds and their people will one day be as peaceful as yours are." Serenity thanked the young scientist for everything he did for the Snibbits. "Oh and thank you for not mentioning to my government about my little secret." he mentioned. The king and queen left as they had a royal matter to attend to.  
  
Madelyn requested an audience with the king and queen to persuade them to allow her Snibbit to stay on Earth. "So why do you wish to speak to us about?" Serenity started off, inviting Madelyn to approach them. "It's about my Snibbit, your majesty. I was wondering if it would be all right if he stayed here on Earth, you know to act as an ambassador or representative of its kind." Madelyn tried to made it sound as official as possible. Endymion and Serenity smiled at the little girl. "Well if he was to be given the title of ambassador then there would be no chance of him becoming your pet now would there?" Endymion stated. "You mean?" Madelyn started, "As long as you adhere to the guidelines of preventing a mass population of Snibbits, promise to love and care for him for the full extent of its natural life, then you may keep him as your pet." Serenity informed both Madelyn and Snibbit. "Thank you, your majesties!" Madelyn beamed and curtsied to her king and queen while an estatic Snibbit bounded up onto Serenity's lap, "Snibbit! Snibbit!" he happily cried as Serenity petted the little animal.  
  
--The End--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
